<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Multivoice Podfic] You Are Cordially Invited by CompassRose, Djapchan, Gorillazgal86, Izzybutt, Literarion, mahons_ondine, reena_jenkins, semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona), silkylustre, Tipsy_Kitty, UnholyCrowley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707547">[Multivoice Podfic] You Are Cordially Invited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose'>CompassRose</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86'>Gorillazgal86</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybutt/pseuds/Izzybutt'>Izzybutt</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion'>Literarion</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine'>mahons_ondine</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic'>semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre'>silkylustre</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty'>Tipsy_Kitty</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley'>UnholyCrowley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] The Tales of Eden Cottage by Jupiter_Ash [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Social Media, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybutt/pseuds/Izzybutt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter_Ash's summary:</p><p>Meet the rest of the village. Well, some of them. Sort of.</p><p>Part two of Emily Bennett's story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] The Tales of Eden Cottage by Jupiter_Ash [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Multivoice Podfic] You Are Cordially Invited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193241">You Are Cordially Invited</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash">Jupiter_Ash</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Listen</b> to the podfic on <a href="https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Multivoice-Podfic-You-Are-Cordially-Invited-by-Jupiter_Ash-ehmv1c">anchor</a><br/>
<b>Listen to or Download</b> the podfic on <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rRpkamAUZ3kEZSFdSBpD040caVgAedeM/view?usp=sharing">Google</a><br/>
<b>Download</b> the podfic via <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/3zdcgn5j897864o/GO_ECS_4_8_You_Are_Cordially_Invited_Multivoice.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p><p>
  <b>Voice Actors:</b>
</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose">CompassRose</a> as Emily Bennett<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan">Djapchan</a> as narrator<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86">Gorillazgal86</a> as Anna Maddocks<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybutt/pseuds/Izzybutt">Kendra "Izzy" Murray</a> as Amanda Hargreaves<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion">Literarion</a> as Sandra Day<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine">mahons_ondine</a> as Claire Gooding<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins">reena_jenkins</a> as J.P. Wright<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic">semperfiona</a> as Pete Kowalski<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre">silkylustre</a> as Rebecca Oliver<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty">Tipsy_Kitty</a> as Michael Porter<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley">UnholyCrowley</a> as Hayley Albright</p><p>
  <b>Editor:</b>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan">Djapchan</a>
</p><p>
  <b>Cover Art:</b>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty">Tipsy_Kitty</a>
</p><p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <b>Music:</b>
</p><p><a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420">Silver Lanyard</a> by Blue Dot Sessions From the Free Music Archive <a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/">CC BY-NC 4.0</a></p><p>
  <b>Sounds:</b>
</p><p><a href="https://freesound.org/people/grey24/sounds/316798/">Flyff Notification Sound</a> by grey24<br/>
From Freesound.org<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/">CC BY-NC 3.0</a></p><p><a href="https://freesound.org/people/TheAtomicBrain/sounds/351879/">Computer Chimes - Notification</a> by TheAtomicBrain<br/>
From Freesound.org<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/">CC0 1.0</a></p><p><a href="https://freesound.org/people/AndreWharn/sounds/501207/">Notification (8-bit) 1</a> by by AndreWharn<br/>
From Freesound.org<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/">CC BY 3.0</a></p><p><a href="https://freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/352651/">Piano Notification 3</a> by FoolBoyMedia<br/>
From Freesound.org<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/">CC BY-NC 3.0</a></p><p><a href="https://freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/234524/">Notification Up 1</a> by FoolBoyMedia<br/>
From Freesound.org<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/">CC BY-NC 3.0</a></p><p><a href="https://freesound.org/people/SpiceProgram/sounds/399191/">Drip Echo</a> by SpiceProgram<br/>
From Freesound.org<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/">CC BY 3.0</a></p><p><a href="https://freesound.org/people/morrisjm/sounds/268756/">dingaling</a> by morrisjm<br/>
From Freesound.org<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/">CC BY 3.0</a></p><p><a href="https://freesound.org/people/YourFriendJesse/sounds/235911/">Notification Sound</a> by YourFriendJesse<br/>
From Freesound.org<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/">CC0 1.0</a></p><p><a href="https://freesound.org/people/AndreWharn/sounds/501212/">Notification (Synth)</a> by AndreWharn<br/>
From Freesound.org<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/">CC BY 3.0</a></p><p><a href="https://freesound.org/people/TheBuilder15/sounds/415763/">Doorbell Notification</a> by TheBuilder15<br/>
From Freesound.org<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/">CC0 1.0</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>